Tsukishima y las estrellas en Yamaguchi
by JimOrange
Summary: Tsukishima y Yamaguchi parecen apreciar el cielo nocturno. Yamaguchi es atraído por la belleza de la luna, mientras que Tsukki encuentra un enorme parecido entre las estrellas y las pecas de Yamaguchi.
1. La Luna y las estrellas

1\. La luna y las estrellas.

Era ya bastante tarde, todos los miembros de Karasuno habían salido ya del entrenamiento, excepto Yamaguchi que aún practicaba arduamente sus saques, y Tsukkishima que lo veía desde la puerta de entrada mientras se ponía su chamarra y guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

— ¿Te quedarás más tiempo? — Preguntó Tsukkishima acomodándose las gafas con el dedo medio. Yamaguchi ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora que era; estaba demasiado concentrado pero, como siempre, lo único que podía sacarle de su firme entrenamiento, era la voz de Tsukkishima. No tardó en volver su mirada al más alto para dedicarle una sonrisa y responderle.  
— ¿Tsukki, ya te vas tú? — El rubio sólo asintió un par de veces mientras ponía un pie fuera del lugar. Pareció que Yamaguchi había hecho un diminuto puchero pero sin renegar acomodó todo y tomó sus cosas rápidamente para acompañar al gigante de Karasuno.

De camino a sus hogares la conversación que mantuvieron fue casual como de costumbre, hablaban del entrenamiento, de lo divertido que era ver enojados a Hinata y Kageyama, entre otras cosas. Pero había algo especial esa noche, Tsukkishima sentía algo diferente, no podía dejar de observar el rostro de su amigo, algo brillaba especialmente sobre sus ojos. Entonces miró el cielo con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios, sabía que si seguía observándolo incomodaría al más bajo. Al ver aquel manto obscuro ligeramente iluminado tuvo la respuesta, y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en sus labios, cómo había sido tan tonto y no darse cuenta de aquello.  
Yamaguchi ya se había quedado algún tiempo sin hablar, desde que Tsukki lo veía sin parpadear. Aquello había hecho que un pequeño sonrojo se abriera paso en sus mejillas, al poco rato de silencio volteó a ver a su acompañante, percatándose de que tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Los ojos de Yamaguchi se iluminaron también.  
Había luna llena, y las estrellas que cubrían el cielo esa noche estaban especialmente brillantes. Tal vez era la hora, tal vez la estación del año, tal vez ellos mismos creando un momento apropiado para caminar; como fuera, ambos quedaron embelesados con el cielo.

—Qué luna tan brillante…— Fue Yamaguchi quien rompió el silencio.  
—Creo que las estrellas son más brillantes. Estando tan lejos, brillan casi haciéndole frente a la luna…—Respondió Tsukkishima de una forma seria, lo que hizo que Yamaguchi sonriera ampliamente, casi adoraba cuando Tsukki decía algo especial, él no era de los que suelen hablar del cielo. El rubio apartó la vista del cielo para volver a concentrarse en el camino y poco después para volver a mirar a su pequeño amigo. Yamaguchi se había percatado de esa mirada sobre él, pero ya que temía volver a adquirir un color rojo en su rostro optó por no hacer contacto y miró al frente, pero aun así sentía su cara un poco tibia.

—Oye… ¿cuántas pecas tienes? — Preguntó de repente Tsukkishima sin dejar de observar las mejillas y encima de la nariz de Yamaguchi (era donde se acomodaba la mayor cantidad de pecas en su rostro).  
Esa pregunta había sorprendido por completo al pequeño pelinegro. Y volteó hacía su compañero abriendo un poco más de la cuenta sus pequeños ojos.  
— N…no sé, nunca las he contado. No lo había pensado.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— Sí. ¿Por qué, Tsukki? — Era una gran incógnita para el más bajo. ¿Por qué Tsukki le había preguntado tal cosa de la nada?  
— Es que no tengo idea de cuántas estrellas hay ahora mismo en el cielo, y tampoco sé cuántas pecas tienes tú. A pesar de que los he visto diariamente a ambos, desde que era pequeño.

Tadashi no pudo hacer más que voltear su rostro a otra parte, sintió como su corazón saltaba descontroladamente. Aquellas palabras no venían muy seguido de los labios de Kei, y que le dijera que lo observaba tanto como al cielo era una declaración para él.

—Quiero saber cuántas hay… —Terminó por decir Tsukki, mientras acercaba su mano a la ajena para rozar el dorso de la mano ajena. Sabía que esto alertaba a Yamaguchi de que quería tomar su mano, así que no tardó en responder a la acción, entrelazando sus dedos con los del más alto.  
—Eso podría ser muy complicado, Tsukki.  
—¿Quieres contar las estrellas conmigo esta noche? — Yamaguchi apretó un poco la mano de Tsukki y con una enorme sonrisa aceptó.

Continuará...


	2. Constelaciones

1\. 2. Constelaciones.

Solían separarse a la mitad del camino para, cada quién, ir caminando a su respectivo hogar, pero esa noche no fue el caso. Ambos iban caminando de la mano a casa de Tsukkishima Kei.

—Tsukki, hace mucho frío, ¿seguro que es buena idea ir a tu azotea ésta noche? — Cuestionó el más bajo, llevándose su mano libre, en puño, a la boca para soplar un poco de su aliento tibio en ésta.  
—No te preocupes por eso, Yamaguchi. — Se limitó en palabras y, aunque Tadashi quería preguntar más, se reservó sus dudas para cuando llegaran a casa.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que ambos jugadores de Karasuno llegaran a la residencia Tsukkishima. Los dos pasaron y dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada.  
Yamaguchi ya había ido a casa de su amigo innumerables veces, pero siempre se sentía nervioso al encontrarse en aquel lugar rodeado, impregnado, de lo que hacía y era Tsukki desde pequeño.  
Tsukkishima anunció su llegada y se dirigió a su habitación con Yamaguchi casi pisándole los talones. Dejó que entrara el más bajo primero y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejó su mochila y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Yamaguchi también dejó sus cosas a lado de las de Tsukki y caminó hasta estar frente a él, mirando por sobre su hombro la ventana del mayor donde podía admirar el cielo nocturno. Kei aprovechó la distracción y tomó cuidadosamente ambas manos del joven con pecas mientras alzaba la cabeza para poder apreciar su rostro. Este contacto hizo que Yamaguchi voltease casi al instante y mirara aquellos ojos dorados tan profundos tras los cristales de las gafas; ojos que no podía dejar de apreciar y que lo llenaban de dudas, de incertidumbre. Se sentía atrapado en esa mirada y, nuevamente, sintió que un calor inundaba sus pequeñas pecas sobre las mejillas y la nariz. Yamaguchi se había quedado congelado. El rubio de ojos claros, por supuesto, notó que la situación se estaba convirtiendo un poco tensa para el menor.

Era extraño que Tsukkishima diera el primer paso con Tadashi, hasta a él mismo le sorprendía. Pero debía ser el brillo de la luna sobre el rostro de Tadashi lo que había motivado al más alto a pasar esa noche juntos. Quizá siempre lo desea, y esa sólo era una excusa.

Kei dejó las manos de Tadashi para llevar las propias a la espalda baja de éste, y atraerlo lentamente hacía sí. Recargó su frente en el abdomen de Yamaguchi mientras éste colocaba sus manos en la cabeza ajena, acariciándola, enredando sus dedos en el cabello suave y claro de Tsukki.

—Tsukki…—Susurró Tadashi sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del rubio. — Vamos a ver las estrellas, Tsukki.  
— Quiero verlas en ti. — Respondió el más alto, también en un susurro.  
— ¿Cómo, qué dijiste, Tsukki? — Yamaguchi no había escuchado bien, o pretendió no haberlo escuchado bien. No le gustaba que sus oídos le jugaran bromas así, porque hacían que el corazón se le quisiera salir del pecho.  
— Quiero ver todas tus estrellas, Tadashi… — Tsukkishima raramente le llamaba así, se sentía todo más íntimo, más cálido. Todo era tan especial cuando lo llamaba así.  
Ya a estas alturas, por supuesto, Yamaguchi sabía a qué se refería Tsukki, pero no podía responder tan fácilmente a ello. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Y no hizo falta que hiciera o dijera algo, pues fueron las manos de Kei las que, desde la posición donde las tenía, comenzó a deslizarlas hacía el frente de la sudadera del menor. Se puso de pie, imponiendo su enorme estatura ante Tadashi, quien había dejado caer las manos a los costados. La diestra del más alto había comenzado a subir hasta el cierre de la sudadera para deslizarlo lentamente, mientras su mirada se mantenía en aquellos ojos oscuros (y nerviosos, sobre todo) que oscilaban entre su rostro y el piso, aunque poco tardó en distraerse por culpa de esas bellas pecas que adornaban las mejillas de su mejor amigo.  
Tsukkishima había terminado de quitarle la sudadera a Tadashi, por lo que continuó con despojarse de la propia rápidamente.

Yamaguchi tenía los brazos un poco delgados, y donde terminaba la manga de su playera se comenzaban a asomar un par de manchitas que, sabía muy bien Tsukki, marcaban el inicio de varias constelaciones en su espalda.  
Kei no pretendía perder el tiempo en contar las estrellas del cielo, para él, lo más conveniente, era llegar a un número aproximado de las que Yamaguchi podría tener en su cuerpo. Comenzó por tocar aquellas pequeñas pecas en los brazos de Tadashi, mientras éste último se estremecía al contacto, pero sus manos también querían sentir la calidez del más alto, así que llevó ambas al rostro de Tsukkishima.  
— Tsukki… — Susurró para finalmente cerrar suavemente sus ojos y llevar sus labios al encuentro con los de Tsukkishima. Beso que fue bien recibido, pero haciendo que las acciones del mayor cambiaran de ritmo. Pues la distancia ahora era mínima y sus brazos largos habían impedido que sus manos siguieran tocando las pecas que comenzaba a contar. Pero no era un impedimento para él. Lo solucionó velozmente: había rodeado la cintura del más bajo, comenzando a meter lentamente las manos debajo de la playera de Tadashi, acariciando su espalda.  
Yamaguchi no podía evitar estremecerse por las caricias de su amigo que, por instinto, hacían que acortará más la distancia que había entre ambos cuerpos.  
Mientras tanto, el beso se intensificaba. Ambos ladeaban la cabeza y Yamaguchi había dejado entreabrir sus labios por la lengua de Kei, dejándole entrar libremente en su boca, donde comenzó a juguetear un poco con la de él.

El calor de ambos no hacía más que aumentar a medida que las caricias en el rostro de Tsukki y en la espalda de Yamaguchi, y aquel beso, se intensificaban. Al poco tiempo, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y deshicieron el beso, acción que Tsukkishima aprovechó para sacarle la playera a Tadashi.  
— Amo esta vista… — Dejó expuesto, ante él, esas constelaciones que tanto le fascinaban. Sobre los hombros de Yamaguchi, un poco sobre su pecho. Pero sabía que no era la mejor vista que podía tener de esa galaxia, sabía que aún podía descubrir más.  
—… Tsukki, eso es… —comenzó a decir el menor, completamente sonrojado. — …vergonzoso. Deja de verme tanto… — En realidad, disfrutaba que lo viera, disfrutaba el hecho de que el más alto amara esas pecas que no siempre a él mismo le habían gustado. Pero que sólo lo viera hacía que se sintiera distante y quería acabar con eso, y con un ágil movimiento se encargó de deshacerse también de la playera que diferenciaba el estado de ambos, entonces volvió a romper la distancia y abrazó con fuerza al rubio, haciendo que su piel entrara en contacto directo con el tibio cuerpo del otro. Tadashi retomó el beso, no sin antes susurrar suavemente un "—Te quiero, Tsukki…" sobre los labios suaves que pretendía comer esa noche.

Continuará...


	3. La mejor vista del universo

Hola, antes que nada quería dejarles un breve comentario por dos cositas. Una: este capítulo está subidito de nivel, en realidad yo no quería, pero las cosas se dieron. (¬w¬) Y dos: tal vez se pregunten (o tal vez no) cada cuánto actualizaré [porque sí, señores, esto va para largo... habrá desamor, drama, sangre(?)] y la respuesta es que tal vez una o dos veces por semana. La cuestión es que ya entraré de nuevo a la escuela y debo ser un adulto responsable (o pretender que lo soy). En fin, de igual forma no soy mala persona y si es que se me ocurriera escapar les avisaré con tiempo.  
¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí! Perdonen todas las incoherencias que pueda haber y mal entendidos(?), pueden dejarme sus críticas, correciones y amor. :3 Disfruten la lectura.

La mejor vista del universo.

Kei acopló perfectamente su cuerpo al del menor, continuando aquel beso lento, tierno; que al igual despertar el deseo, despertaba todo el cariño que en ellos se acumulaba cada día.  
El rubio comenzó a retroceder un paso, sin dejar de besar a Yamaguchi, quedando más cerca de su cama. Se sentó lentamente, atrayendo al otro hacía su cuerpo. Terminó por echarse de espaldas a la cama, quedando con el menor encima, sin haber deshecho el beso ni un solo segundo.  
Todo el cuerpo de Tadashi estaba impaciente, demasiado exaltado; comenzaba a gemir un poco entre el beso, sintiendo su corazón al borde del colapso. Sentía que cada milímetro de su ser era encendido por el sólo hecho estar con Tsukki, de poder besarlo, tocarlo; su aroma, su calor, la suavidad de su piel, los latidos de su corazón. Estar entre los brazos de Tsukki se sentía como estar en el cielo.  
Una pausa en el beso trajo a Yamaguchi de vuelta a la realidad, miró confundido al más alto alzando ambas cejas.

—Yamaguchi… recuéstate boca abajo, por favor. — Era una orden y una petición, de esas cosas que sólo Kei le decía a Tadashi.  
El joven de mejillas salpicadas por tiernas pecas se quedó confundido, pero al sentir a Tsukkishima moverse para ayudarlo a bajarse de su cuerpo, accedió. Para esto Tsukki debió bajarse de la cama, dejando a Yamaguchi recostarse solo en su cama boca abajo, usando sus brazos para atrapar una almohada entre ellos y dejar descansar su cabeza en ella. Aún tenía demasiada vergüenza, aun así se volteó para mirar al mayor de pie ante la cama. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría testigo de los ojos más brillantes que había mostrado Kei hasta ese entonces.  
Yamaguchi había quedado mil veces más enamorado de esos ojos dorados que brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Mientras, Tsukkishima había quedado incluso cien mil veces más enamorado de la espalda de Yamaguchi. Sí, esa era la mejor vista para él; allí estaba la vista perfecta de su cielo nocturno. Podía ver casi por completo todas las estrellas, estrellas que iluminaban su mirada.  
El rubio de gafas no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese paisaje tan hermoso, incluso había un pequeño color rojo sobre sus mejillas, que su piel pálida no podía ocultar. Tsukkishima se posicionó sobre el menor, sobre sus piernas, y se inclinó lentamente para ir acercando el rostro a la espalda de Yamaguchi, éste último sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera toda la espalda con sólo el aliento que le rozaba la piel y, cuando los labios de Tsukki llegaron por completo a besar aquellas estrellas, no pudo evitar arquear un poco la espalda y cerrar los ojos fuertemente.  
Kei había colocado las manos en la cintura de Tadashi, mientras seguía besando las pecas que adornaban sus omoplatos y sus hombros, besos que, de a poco, se transformaban en pequeñas mordiditas alternadas con lamidas. Yamaguchi ya no podía contenerse, los gemidos se le escapaban de la boca sin permiso, quería voltearse y besar nuevamente a Tsukki, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba sentir esos labios besándole toda la espalda.  
El más alto se encontraba ya en el cuello de Yamaguchi, besando esta zona lentamente, subiendo de a poco para llegar detrás de la oreja del menor.

—Tsu…Tsukki…— Consiguió decir Tadashi, entre gemidos, ladeando un poco más la cabeza para brindarle mayor espacio al rubio.  
—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó el más alto sin dejar de besar detrás de la oreja y el cuello del menor. No recibió respuesta, pero las acciones del chico que tenía debajo hablaban por sí mismas; estaba llevando sus manos a la cremallera de su pantalón mientras alzaba su cadera para conseguir bajarla.  
Tsukkishima no tardó en reaccionar y dejó de aprisionar demasiado al más bajo para ayudarle a bajar sus pantalones lentamente, y aprovechó el paso para acariciar sus piernas. Tadashi no soportaba estar sin hacer nada, así que se giró sin más dejando a Tsukki entre sus piernas quedando frente a este. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo directamente a un beso apasionado que fue bien recibido.  
Las gafas del rubio comenzaban a ser un estorbo para Yamaguchi, por lo que se alejó brevemente de los labios de Tsukki para retirárselos rápidamente y volver a lo suyo. Kei estaba un poco sorprendido, pero ni de chiste iba a renegar; correspondió como era debido mientras comenzaba a quitarse su propio pantalón. Una vez logrado esto, bajó su cadera completamente haciendo que su entrepierna rozara con la ajena causando que ambos se estremecieran. Yamaguchi había comenzado a morder suavemente el labio inferior del dueño de los ojos dorados y a gemir entre el beso, lo que encendía de sobremanera al rubio provocando que moviera la cadera con mayor precisión para conseguir contacto entre ambos cuerpos.

Kei había comenzado a descender lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Tadashi, repartiendo besos por su cuello, sus hombros y clavículas hasta llegar a sus pezones, comenzando a lamer uno de ellos, mientras una de sus manos descendía más hasta llegar a la entrepierna del menor, comenzando a tocar sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Yamaguchi no dejaba de jadear y estremecerse bajo Tsukkishima.

—Ah~ Tsukki… no muerdas. —Tsukki había recibido esta respuesta porque había comenzado a morder un poco fuerte uno de los pezones de Yamaguchi, causando que el pelinegro llevara una mano hasta su rubia cabellera y tirara un poco de éste.  
— ¿No te gusta?  
— S…sí. Pero no tan… fuerte. — Yamaguchi había logrado contestar entre los gemidos que eran provocados por la mano del rubio, la cual había sacado su ropa interior de un solo movimiento, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente.  
Tsukki hizo caso y dejó los pezones del menor por la paz, volviendo a sus labios, ahogando los gemidos que salían de su boca.  
Yamaguchi ya no podía soportar esa lenta tortura, quería tocar a Tsukki, quería sentir más y más a Tsukki.


	4. Tan hermoso como la luna

1.

 _Hola. ¡Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! Una disculpa gigante por haberlos dejado a medias el capítulo pasado, pero así son las cosas(?) es para imponer respeto (broma). También siento haber tardado un poco... Ya saben lo que dicen "tarde pero seguro".  
No es el final tampoco, no se espanten, aún me tendrán atormentandoles las mentes con esta hermosa pareja. Esperenlo... Mientras tanto disfruten mucho este capítulo. :DD ¡Los awooo! 33_

 __4\. Tan hermoso como la luna.

Ante aquella lenta y tortuosa acción que cometía Kei sobre su miembro, Tadashi no podía hacer más que mover la cadera para tratar de marcar un ritmo más acelerado en la fricción. Tsukkishima comprendió por completo aquel intento desesperado del menor por conseguir más atención en su cuerpo, y no tardó en complacerle, aumentando la velocidad en la masturbación.  
—…Tsukki, yo también… quiero ha-… hacerte sentir… bien. — Susurró Tadashi entre gemidos, aun cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
Kei se había sorprendido un poco de esa respuesta. Claro que adoraba hacer sentir bien al menor, pero esa noche no tenía contemplado recibir alguna recompensa. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.  
Yamaguchi, con un poco de ayuda del rubio, había logrado quedar sobre éste. Deben conseguir una imagen certera de la mirada completamente iluminada de Tsukki, al estar acostado, mirando hacia arriba, logrando ver sus estrellas que, al no llevar puestos sus lentes, conseguían el efecto de brillar un poco más. Eran pocas las salpicaduras hermosas que Yamaguchi tenía sobre su pecho, pocas comparadas con las de su espalda; pero aquel cuadro que pintaba era el más hermoso, con sus mejillas totalmente encendidas y su mirada decidida, eso definitivamente, era una de las cosas que más apreciaría en la vida.  
Fue entonces cuando Kei se atrevió a llevar ambas manos a la cintura del menor, subiéndolas lentamente por sus costados y terminó en su abdomen que acarició con delicadeza.  
— Tadashi, eres perfecto. —Susurró suavemente y, por supuesto, como no estaba acostumbrado a decir aquella clase de cosas, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su costado.

Lo único que el mayor conseguía era hacer que el corazón de Yamaguchi casi se le reventara. Y aquellas palabras le habían servido para motivarse a hacer sentir de lo mejor a su amado Tsukki.  
Lentamente, el joven de pecas, descendió entre besos y lamidas por el cuerpo de Kei hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior donde, con sus dedos, jugueteó un poco con el resorte mientras lamía la línea que marcaba uno de sus oblicuos; acto que al rubio enloquecía, lo había hecho echar la cabeza hacia atrás y acariciar la obscura cabellera de Tadashi.  
El menor consiguió despojar a Tsukki de su ropa interior y tomó con ambas manos el miembro que había dejado expuesto, acción que hizo estremecer al mayor. Yamaguchi acariciaba tímidamente aquel falo erecto entre sus manos y comenzó a probarlo desde la base, con la su lengua, lamiendo hasta la punta de la extremidad.  
Tsukkishima había comenzado a morderse el labio inferior para ocultar un par de gemidos provocados por el contacto húmedo de la lengua de Yamaguchi. También, aunque suave, había empezado a mover la cadera para conseguir mayor contacto; deseo que fue concedido por el menor al llevarse el miembro ajeno a la boca, cubriéndolo casi por completo, comenzando un vaivén y succionando un poco de vez en cuando. Kei ya no podía contenerse más, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y movía cada vez más rápido su cadera.

—Ven acá… — Dijo Tsukki, jalando del brazo al más bajo, consiguiendo que se situara sobre su cuerpo, como inicialmente estaba para tomarlo de nueva cuenta por los costados; mientras tanto Yamaguchi se limpiaba un poco la boca con la diestra, pero el miembro de Tsukkishima rozando su trasero lo distrajo por completo no pudiendo evitar echar su torso hacía adelante, provocando que Tsukki lo abrazara sin detener aquellos movimientos pélvicos, tan sensuales, que hacían casi gritar a Tadashi.  
Un sutil "shh" salió de los labios del mayor para, posteriormente, atrapar el labio inferior del más bajo suavemente con los dientes. Yamaguchi, con esto, comenzó a reprimir un poco sus jadeos, pero eso sólo provocaba que su cuerpo quisiera más. No dejaba de mover la cadera para provocar más el roce entre su trasero y el miembro ajeno, también aprovechaba el movimiento para que su propio falo tuviera fricción con el vientre de Tsukki.  
Al cabo de un par de minutos, que habían parecido eternos, Yamaguchi besó con ternura los labios de Tsukki para reincorporarse, quedando sentado sobre el vientre del rubio. Llevó una mano tras de sí para tomar el miembro ajeno y acariciarlo suavemente, mientras se llevaba dos de sus dedos a la boca para llenarlos de saliva. Posteriormente dirigió esos dos dedos a su entrada, metiéndolos lentamente, acto que Tsukkishima contemplaba desde su posición relamiéndose los labios.

Kei tampoco podía más, amaba incondicionalmente al chico de pecas tierno y despistado, pero Dios, esa imagen tan sensual de Yamaguchi era completamente exquisita. Por esta y más razones, Tsukki no se contuvo de agarrar los glúteos del menor, apretándolos un poco en lo que se deleitaba con su preparación.  
Una vez dilatado lo suficiente, Yamaguchi dirigió el miembro de Tsukki a su entrada, con cuidado, introduciendo lentamente la punta.  
—Hmmg… Tsukki… Tsu-kki —Lograba pronunciar el nombre de su amigo entre jadeos mientras se introducía lentamente ese falo de tamaño considerable. Habiendo terminado de meterlo por completo, esperó unos momentos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión.  
—Está… tan apretado. —Afirmó el chico rubio comenzando a moverse sin permiso del menor, por lo que éste último dejo escapar un gemido bastante fuerte y lleno de placer, al sentir como el miembro salía un poco para volver a tocar hasta su fondo.  
Tadashi lo disfrutaba bastante así que comenzó a subir y bajar sobre la pelvis del rubio para seguir su ritmo, mientras Tsukki aprovechaba la concentración que tenía en su movimiento para llevar una mano a su miembro desatendido y comenzar a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas igualmente.

Al pasar poco tiempo la velocidad de ambos iba en aumento, al igual que sus jadeos y excitación. Con un repentino movimiento Kei salió del cuerpo de Tadashi para colocarlo bocabajo en la cama con la cadera alzada, lo tomó de ésta y volvió a penetrarlo rápidamente.  
Yamaguchi mordía la almohada que tenía cerca y apretaba las sábanas con ambas manos. Tsukkishima volvió a llevar sus manos a sus glúteos para apretarlos un poco y conseguir empujar el trasero del menor contra su pelvis, logrando penetrar más profundo.

—¿Se siente bien, Tadashi? —Cuestionó el mayor ya con el sudor empapando a ambos. Yamaguchi ni siquiera podía lograr articular palabra alguna, pero asentía un par de veces y, entre sus fuertes gemidos, se distinguió algo parecido a un "ahám" dicho entre dientes y en la almohada.  
El menor ya estaba en su límite. Llevó su mano a su propio miembro para estimularlo unas últimas veces, al cabo de unas cuantas estocadas más, Tadashi se corrió en su mano, dejando escapar un último gemido prolongado, que fue como música para los oídos de Tsukkishima, quién, por la contracción en el interior del menor y su dulce voz resonando dentro de sus oídos, se corrió también terminando dentro.

Yamaguchi dejó caer por completo su cadera, con la respiración completamente agitada, los ojos cerrados y, en efecto, la cara completamente roja. Porque había vuelto en sí, y había regresado su vergüenza un tanto multiplicada por los hechos. Estaba infinitamente feliz, pero quería esconder su rostro bajo las almohadas.  
Por otro lado, el más alto, salió con cuidado del interior de su amado con pecas y se recostó a su lado, quedando del costado al que Yamaguchi volteaba. Se quedó mirándolo y notó unas pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos del menor, lo que hizo que abriera un poco más los ojos de lo normal.  
—¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué lloras? — ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿lo habría lastimado? Era lo que se preguntaba Kei en el momento, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Tadashi, limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer hacía sus pecas.  
El menor negó y cerró un momento los ojos. —Estoy muy feliz, Tsukki… —contestó en un susurro casi inaudible. Y la respuesta le sacó una gran sonrisa al rubio, de esas que casi no mostraba más que a Tadashi.  
El menor abrió los ojos aún con lágrimas, alcanzando a ver aquella hermosa y brillante sonrisa, que incluso competía con la belleza de la luna de aquella noche.  
Kei se acercó un poco más a su menor para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos y besar con el más sincero cariño su frente, su nariz y por último sus suaves labios.

—Te amo, Tadashi… —

Y eso fue lo último que se dijo aquella noche entre más sonrisas, más caricias llenas de ternura y besos, por supuesto.

Continuará...


	5. Salió el Sol

Primero que nada pido mil y un millón de disculpas por actualizar hasta hoy, y otras mil discupas porque sea tan corto éste capítulo. Mi horario natural de vida se vio afectado por la universidad, ya saben: llegaba con mucho sueño, dormía, comía y moría otra vez. Lo bueno de esto es que las ideas se acumularon perfectamente en mi cabeza :D ¡Así que venga! ¡Voy con todo! Espero que les guste y no me odien por mi desaparición.  
¡Gracias también a todos los que siguen la historia! De verdad que todos los días que recibo sus mensajes en twitter, tumblr, facebook o por aquí me hacen mucho muy feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir. ; w ;'  
Sin más qué decir... ¡Disfruten la lectura!

5\. Salió el Sol.

Ya era mañana y Tsukki fue el primero en notarlo, pues un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba entre sus cortinas de dinosaurios con fondo verde, rayo de luz que le daba justo en el rostro. Pestañeó un par de veces y se giró para encontrarse con un precioso Tadashi durmiendo a su lado, todo despeinado, descubierto hasta los hombros y con la boquita ligeramente abierta.  
Kei revisó su móvil sólo para observar la hora… " _Maldición, ya casi es medio día.",_ dijo para sus adentros. No tenían práctica ese fin de semana ni nada, pero había prometido a Akiteru ayudarle con el desayuno, pero Tsukishima en realidad no quería ni moverse, no quería apartarse de aquel tierno momento, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a un interrogatorio con su hermano.

Pensarlo y pensarlo un par de minutos terminó por convencer al rubio que despertar a Tadashi era la mejor opción, así que procedió amover de los hombros ligeramente a Yamaguchi. El chico de pecas al sentir el contacto del más alto sólo volteó su cuerpo más para aferrarse con un abrazo a él, acto que enterneció y sonrojó a Tsukishima al mismo tiempo. No pudo hacer más que corresponder y dedicarle un tierno beso en la frente a Yamaguchi.  
 _"Que se vaya al demonio el desayuno de hoy…"_ pensó y volvió a cerrar los ojos para encontrarse a Tadashi en sus sueños.

La hermosa escena se vio interrumpida unas dos horas después por golpes en la puerta, que si bien no eran golpes fuertes, le había sacado un buen susto a la pareja que dormía en la cama muy confortablemente.  
— ¡Kei! ~ — Se escuchó la voz de Akiteru detrás de la puerta, no enojado claro, pero algo impaciente, tal vez él sí tenía entrenamiento ese día. —Debo irme ya… dejé un poco de comida en la estufa para ambos, sólo la calientan un poco. No hagan cosas muy malas y cuídense. — Akiteru, a veces, sólo a veces era un poco descarado a la hora de despertarlos (no era la primera vez que Tadashi dormía en casa de Tsukki, por supuesto), y se aseguraba de despertarlos bien. — Y si no lavan los trastes… le diré a mamá todo lo que escuché anoche. ¡Nos vemos Tadashi! ~ — Terminó. Y no lo decía con maldad, tampoco decía la verdad, nunca escuchaba nada, él más bien se imaginaba que tenían pláticas románticas, conversaciones a la época cortesana o cosas así. Sí, Akiteru aún los veía a ambos como unos niños. Sabía, claro, que se amaban demasiado y que era probable que fueran pareja, pero él aún creía en su inocencia.  
Claro, ambos jóvenes del otro lado de la puerta no sabían eso, así que enrojecieron instantáneamente, más Tadashi quien acababa de despertar y lo primero que escuchó había sido aquello.  
— ¡A-Adiós, nos vemos luego y g-gracias! —Respondió Tadashi, sin poder evitar un tartamudeo provocado por la vergüenza y su lengua recién despierta. Y al escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse ambos soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio. —Tsukki… —Volvió a hablar el más bajo casi en un susurro, mirando a Kei.  
— ¿Sí?  
— ¡Ya es muy tarde! —Gritó al tiempo que checaba la hora en su móvil también. — Tengo que ir a entrenar con Shimada-san en media hora… —Mencionó sin darse cuenta de caos que ocasionaría dentro del rubio. —¡Prometo venir después y ayudarte con algo de la casa! ¿Sí? —Decía todo esto mientras salía de la cama y se vestía nuevamente.  
Tsukishima… él no sabía en qué pensar, en cuál de todas las razones por las que estaba enojado sería la más coherente para utilizar en defensa propia. Que Yamaguchi se fuera sin notar el lindo gesto de haberse permitido dormir a su lado unas horas más, que un entrenamiento con Shimada fuese tan importante, más que él o no haberle dado un beso de buenos días. El rubio se sentía tonto por pensar todas aquellas cosas, por lo que no protestó nada. Sólo calló. Se puso de pie y también comenzó a vestirse. Se adelantó a Yamaguchi y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.  
Tadashi, claro, notó esto así que siguió al más alto hasta la cocina. Kei se había colocados sus gafas y había comenzado a calentar el desayuno, ignorando completamente a Yamaguchi.  
— Tsukki… —  
— Se te hace tarde, ¿no? — A secas lo comentó y fue como una navaja rasgando el corazón de Tadashi. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho, y después de que había sido Kei tan lindo. No le molestaba que fuera frío, para nada, pero le dolía cuando lo sentía diferente. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y claramente, Tsukki estaba molesto. Tadashi quería preguntar el por qué, pero en serio debía practicar más y más, y él único que manejaba a la perfección la técnica era Shimada, además se había quedado sin batería para posponer el entrenamiento o algo.  
Finalmente Yamaguchi suspiró un poco decepcionado, después de todo, esperaba un beso esa mañana.

Ambos estaban muy felices por tantas declaraciones de la noche anterior, pero al salir el Sol, las cosas cambiaban. Tsukishima debía aprender a decir las cosas, debería aprender un poco más de sus propios celos…

Continuará...


End file.
